My Lists of Hetalia Headcanons
by DimmedFlame
Summary: My headcanons for the characters of Hetalia. Requests for headcanons are also taken! If this is seen on other websites besides Quotev, Wattpad, FanFiction and Tumblr, please report for they are not me.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Whenever he's alone, England eats pastries other than scones.

2\. Romano, Italy and Liechtenstein are closet perverts. They hide this little secret pretty well.

3\. China is known to be the one complaining about the new generation being weird yet he's also known to fangirl over the creation of Hello Kitty, which is just ironic.

4\. France never flirts that often. Maybe he does to some nations but not the female ones. He's just polite to the ladies and is partly an embodiment of being a gentleman.

5\. Some countries were confused as to why Russia was bullied when he was young due to being smaller than most yet the land mass he had was quite large.

6\. Canada loves hockey so much that he'd throw a violent tantrum whenever he or his team lose a match. This makes America scared to face him for at least three days when he defeats his little (or was it older?) brother in a "friendly" match.

7\. Austria keeps the glasses he has on because without it, he thinks that he looks too normal.

8\. When she was younger, Ukraine had a twisted sense of view about the world and sharing these thoughts with her siblings made them grow up with those views, especially Belarus, because they thought that was how cold the world is.

9\. America is turned on by any accent, may it be British, French, German, etc. This caused him problems at first, but then he realized that he could just speak louder than most and now he doesn't have the problem anymore. For the most part.

10\. Canada is secretly a yaoi shipper as well. This lead him to having Japan, Hungary, and Liechtenstein as his friends in the "Yaoi OTPs Club".

11\. England does see any mythical creature and he talks to them just to creep everyone out for his amusement.

12\. Liechtenstein's actually beaten up Belarus and Turkey before. She overheard them talking about weak nations and they mentioned that without Switzerland, she would be helpless and lost. She lost her composure and hence, this was her reaction. Nobody knows about this, not even her brother nor Greece.

13\. America actually loves other food from around the world. He just pretends to hate British ones since the Brit's reactions were priceless.

14\. Prussia can play the piano. He just destroys Austria's piano at times because he doesn't want him to suspect anything. He's written at least 7 songs by now.

15\. America dances old American dances when he has nothing to do, such as the Charleston or the Swing. Whenever he does this, he either calls up a female friend or nation to practice. Sometimes he even grabs the nearest girl who's willing enough to dance with him.

16\. Switzerland secretly wants to be friends again with Austria, but whenever he tries, he always ends up saying an insult.

17\. Japan and America are very committed cosplayers. When they're alone or whenever they visit a Anime Convention, America's the only one who's ever seen Japan's hidden otaku personality. Needless to say, America has been joining him for cosplays or conventions ever since.

18\. America hates cliché hero movies, for it's mostly the same to him: the hero doesn't have powers, they find out or they have an accident, they have a public event where they are known as their name, they have super fame, they get an archenemy, they almost die, they save themselves and the day, they get the girl, the end. The reason he wants to become a hero to everyone is not because he wants to become like them, but because he doesn't mind helping anyone in need.

19\. Romano smiles at his brother or Spain whenever they look away since he realized that even though they're idiots to him most of the time, he realized that maybe they put up with his whining because they considered him as a close family member, be it by blood or not.

20\. Italy usually doesn't get angry, but when he does, he tends to break everything he sees, even if it's priceless. Never piss him off, unless you want your bones broken inside out.


	2. Chapter 2

21\. Canada knows that everyone is just joking with him when they ask who he was. He just rolls with it to keep them amused.

22\. Germany sometimes hates it when Romano calls him a "potato bastard", but when he sees him being hugged by his little brother, he keeps every fiber of his being not to laugh.

23\. Japan doesn't like people hugging him, but that's when he isn't prepared. When he is, he has very welcoming hugs.

24\. America hates it when people don't tell him what's wrong. He may be oblivious to reading the atmosphere, but when someone has a problem he can sense their mood.

25\. Italy secretly also adores yaoi. Don't tell Hungary or anyone for that manner. He'd rather keep it a secret.

26\. America can be smart and serious from time to time. He just can't seem to get a grip whenever he tries to. His childish side must always win, otherwise he's another England, only worse.

27\. Liechtenstein can act very well.

28\. America only goes to McDonald's three times a week just to eat some fast food. He would rather make homemade meals.

29\. Prussia can never keep himself serious for a week straight.

30\. The Bad Touch Trio regularly have fights of seeing who is more respectful to women. France mostly wins.

31\. America is ADDICTED to literature, may it be a poem, fan fiction, non-fiction, he'll read just about anything.

32\. Sweden is the biggest bro you will ever meet. When he heard that PewDiePie, a Swedish gamer on YouTube, was famous, he smiled happyily for a whole week that the rest of the Nordics thought that he was replaced by his 2p and decided to try and knock him out. That did not go well. At all.

33\. Related to the one above, America once decided to show the nations six PewDiePie videos Sweden bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing, but he couldn't hold in his laughter after the second video and cracked up when a jump scare happened to Pewds. Everyone was baffled about why he was laughing that the Nordics had to explain to then that the guy in the video was Swedish. The whole world couldn't keep their mouths closed for 5 minutes.

34\. Finland enjoys Christmas because of one thing: kids.  
He will always want to see a little kid smile, even if the gift they are given aren't enough to him. This is one of the things he enjoys about Christmas, well aside from hot chocolate and being Santa.

35\. Iceland may act like a teenager, but he still loves his stuffed animals he always gets from Norway or Finland. Mr. Puffin is not amused by this.

36\. China is the expert at any martial art, and if you ask him to be your teacher, be prepared for the most difficult training you will have. China will become an exact replica of Shang from Mulan.

37\. England is the best singer when you play any upbeat song, even in a foreign language, and guitar player from all the nations.

38\. Belarus is very violent because she is protective of herself and she had never given any other signs of affection or hatred other than stabbing or punching, aside from the 'marry me' thing for Russia.

39\. America uses his Apple products all around the world. No matter what country, he will always have an iPhone from that nation ready at hand.

40\. Tony would let America see his advanced science technology, explain about what it's made, and knows America will try and duplicate it. It works 45% of the time only.


	3. Chapter 3

41\. America loves visiting Asian countries because of the unusual food and culture. His favorite (actual, not personified) countries are China, Singapore, Malaysia and Philippines.

42\. England secretly listens to and enjoys pop music.

43\. Austria will will only eat potatoes, wurst, and a sandwich at home.

44\. Prussia is addicted to internet, to the point where he will log on Tumblr to laugh at the most random photo he will see just for fun.

45\. France loves nature and the environment. He takes pictures of seas, oceans, grass fields, orchard, just about anything related to nature and he will participate in tree planting activities.

46\. Ukraine loves to dance, but is too shy to do it.

47\. China visits Japan's country when he has time just to go to the Hello Kitty store.

48\. Spain was stern to his colonies during the old days, all except Romano, who he gave all his affections to. No one knows how or why this happened except Philippines* and Italy, who will laugh out loud when you ask them.

49\. The temperature at where Russia is will affect on how he will feel. If Russia doesn't feel cold, he will be very happy and if it's freezing, he will be the same only he has a dark aura following him around.

50\. Canada likes to ride horses whenever he doesn't have anything fun or important to do.

51\. Spain dances Flamenco and Tango very well, but will only dance when in a contest, when he is in a fiesta, or he is forced to.

52\. Prussia will probably be the most mischievous guy in The Bad Touch Trio. Probably.

53\. America can aim at anything with precision. Give him three darts and a target, he will always get in the middle, destroying the previous dart that has been there first.

54\. Canada and Finland meet up once a week to go to target practice. This scares both the Nordics and America.

55\. England collects some old artifacts from history and keeps them in a sealed up chest below his bed.

56\. Romano and Italy both can play violin, guitar, and cello.

57\. Hungary finds it amusing that Prussia and Austria are scared of her frying pan, so she brings it around, just to get a reaction from them.

58\. Japan invented the anime "Hetalia" when they were having another world meeting, amd the one who got the message was Himura and this came out. The countries are not amused by the stereotypes they are given, especially America.

59\. America has a bit of a sweet tooth. No, scratch that. He is superbly in love with candy.

60\. Philippines* had a boxing match with America when the world was arguing (but they stopped when they started punching). He was so pissed at America for claiming his land as his own, and punched him in the face so hard, he was knocked out for three hours. No one messed with Philippines with that subject anymore

_  
*Philippines is my made up OC. I am probably going to make one for him, but I'm not sure yet.


	4. Chapter 4

61\. Though it is not obvious, Italy has a slight grudge against France because of their history.

62\. Germany has a stack of Prussia's most embarrassing moments pictures hidden behind his clothes. He uses these to blackmail Prussia into doing something.

63\. Romano loves tomatoes, to the point where he will punch the living hell out of someone who insults tomatoes (not girls though) or takes one away from him.

64\. England rarely blushes, but when he does, you better congratulate yourself cause it's pretty hard to make him do that.

65\. America loves Twitter. Enough said.

66\. Romano hates it when he has to play football (or soccer) forcefully with Veneziano, since this is the only time time Veneziano will become a bad-ass and competitive player.

67\. China can't help but sing any song he has stuck in his mind, and this annoys everyone during meetings to no end.

68\. France has an obsession with painting and drawing, like the Italian brothers. He frequently draws whatever scenery he finds beautiful and paints it until the it is almost to perfection.

69\. Canada got all of his perverted thoughts from the conversations he heard from France talking to the rest of the BFT. This already makes his well-hidden 'French' side, almost prone to show up whenever he hears something in a not-so-innocent way.

70\. Belarus hates guns. She prefers using knives because she believes sometimes a bullet is not enough to kill a person.

71\. Though he wouldn't admit it, America is a HUGE grammar nazi in English. He will twitch a bit whenever he hears a sentence that has terrible grammar. This is a problem whenever around China, cause he wouldn't stop twitching for an hour when he hung out with him one time. This makes no sense since he 'butchers' the English language, according to England.

72\. Every nation sing their Japanese character song at least once during their meetings quietly whenever they're very bored. Japan is happy about this.

73\. China cries when he sings "Aiyaa Four Thousand Years".

74\. America can play electric guitar, keyboard and violin.

75\. Italy has a hidden closet which is filled with his old stuff from his childhood days, all the way to his mafia weapons, and to his war uniforms. They are all taken care of.

76\. England goes to a karaoke club just so he can sing. He does singing as more than a hobby, it's almost like his second haven.

77\. Norway grins to himself at the fact that everyone sees him as very emotionless. This amuses him, and decided to keep up the act until the end of the day or his alone time, where he laughs to himself about it.

78\. Whenever he isn't fighting with Turkey or he has nothing to do, Greece contemplates over anything in Physics, Astronomy, Psychology, etc.

79\. Egypt can solve any hard math equation given to him in a few seconds or a minute. Remember, his and Greece's ancestors were the ones to bring math around the world.

80\. Prussia adores Gilbird. Whenever he goes missing for more than an hour, Prussia will panic and will look around the house until he finds his little friend.


	5. Chapter 5

81\. Sweden introduced the game "Amnesia: The Dark Descent" to Prussia and America. Let's just say that they have been making custom made maps for each other.

82: America introduced "Surgeon Simulator 2013" and "Fruit Ninja - Kinect" to the other nations. England has always won the first game, but Japan excels the second one (mostly because he actually uses a katana while playing. No one knows why.).

83\. America sings any song whenever he thought the meeting needed it, or when he was alone.

84\. England loves the show "Big Bang Theory".

85\. Prussia plays the flute flawlessly thanks to Old Fritz teaching him how.

86\. Poland only dresses up in skirts and dresses to amuse or annoy other people. He actually acts like a real boy whenever he is alone or with Lithuania and the Baltic nations.

87\. England only becomes 2p!England whenever the Nightcore version of "I Can't Decide" is played or he is very mad, but this is rare.

88\. Italy has the aim of a skilled archer, only he uses anything with a sharp blade. No one but Romano and Japan knows this. Japan is still trying to forget about the time Italy almost chopped his head off when he accidentally surprised the Italian.

89\. England has a cute smile, complete with dimples.

90\. The Hetalia girls (yes, including Liechtenstein) have sung the song 'I Don't Wanna Be Like Cinderella' once in a meeting, complete with their weapons. The male nations never took them for granted ever again, especially when they almost chopped off their heads or got shot in the crotch.

91\. [Crossover with Powerpuff Girls Z] Japan always meets up with Blossom for comic book hero ideas, sometimes bringing America along.

92\. [Crossover with Ammesia/Pewdiepie] Stephano is good friends with Sweden. Piggy is best friends with France. Mr. Chair is best friends with England. The barrels and the untrusted statues are allies with 2p!Italy. (Yes, these are very, very old references but I had no idea what to write anymore)

93\. Sweden is best friends with Felix and always plays video games with him every two weeks. The same goes for Marzia and Italy, only with ghost stories and other stuff.

94\. Iceland loves the internet.

95\. Germany laughs quietly whenever Austria bumps into a wall.

96\. America can dance any kind of type, since his country does teach a lot of it.

97\. Romano loves ice cream and popsicles, but he hates fro-yo.

98\. America has a very shy and timid personality underneath his 'Hero' mask. Canada and the Nordics are the only ones who have ever seen this.

99\. Canada likes to paint and draw, but he doesn't really like sculpting.

100\. Never, I mean NEVER, wake up Finland whenever he sleeps in the middle of the meeting. You will regret it very much. Poor Norway was the first victim. The events that happened after that were never talked about again.


	6. Chapter 6

101\. Germany was the first nation to find Sealand, but it was during the World Wars, and his boss threatened to have the infant killed, so Germany sent Sealand to live with England. Even today, he is still looking out for him. (Requested on Quotev by a friend)

102\. Latvia doesn't really shake from fear. It's actually because he is very cold all the time.

103\. Canada and America act like total brothers who care for each other. (Read: They wrestle each other a lot and anyone of them can win. They also punch a lot in public)

104\. Hungary loves chocolate and cake, so she makes them as much as she could, much to Autria's delight.

105\. Sweden has OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder). Imagine him as Monica from the TV show Friends.

106\. All the nations can change their voices and accents to whatever famous celebrity is in their country.

107\. Philippines is a very superstitious country so he can see ghosts, spirits, and mythical monsters. He actually loves the Aswang in his country since it actually makes America, Spain, and Japan scared. They may not see it but what they saw in his horror movies was enough for them to be scared shitless.

-Human Hetalia Headcanons-

108\. Arthur and Francis are best friends. The reason? Well, if they didn't get involved with any of those wars and bloodshed, they wouldn't have any reason to argue, am I right?

109\. Alfred loves science, mostly Physics, and music.

110\. Matthew is the Woozband on Woozworld. (Cause why not?)

111\. Lovino is an expert at gymnastics.

112\. Feliciano becomes very aggressive when he plays European football or is challenged into a fight.

113\. Kiku is a huge fan of anime and (not so) secretly a pervert, but that's only revealed to his close friends, Like Alfred of Arthur.

114\. Berwald has the most contagious laugh you've ever heard, that is, if you ever get him to laugh.

115\. Alfred is a great singer and drummer.

116\. Arthur is friendly to his bandmates and smiles a lot, but he still acts tsundere in public and around his brothers since he hates them.

117\. Francis is very helpful with advice with anything you ask, but for love, it is something he's only read about and will give you the logical reasons instead of emtional. He is quite a flirt yes, but he hasn't felt love before. He's still looking for the right one in his life.

118\. If you ever ask the human Nordics on who is the most cruel person when he is angry, always expect either Matthias or Tino to be the answer.

119\. Lily is a tomboy, and Vash is ok with it. He thinks that her defending herself and knowing about the dangers in the world is good.

120\. Lukas is good at Mythology. Matthias is good with Math. Emil is good at English. Tino is good at Arts. Berwald is good with PE.


	7. Chapter 7

121\. Alfred and Arthur like alternate rock such as My Chemical Romance, Panic at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, etc.

122\. Liechtenstein has a rage of ten women angered all at once. If you manage to make her angry, I suggest you run into a different country. Or planet.

123\. Canada is actually very romantic once he overcomes his shyness.

124\. Philippines has three siblings: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. A girl and two boys. Luzon is very lazy and is a fan of anime/manga, horror movies, and volleyball. Visayas prefers to practice playing Dota, go range shooting or playing basketball. Mindanao likes to do Tae Kwon Do and Arnis and he spends a lot of time drawing things to himself.

125\. America and Finland are like the quote "Don't judge a book by its cover." You may think they're all arrogant and stupid/ sweet and innocent... At least until you hear what they've done in their free time.

126\. (Crossover with RWBY) We have two parallel worlds, according to some of the nations. This world and the Remnant World*.

127\. (Crossover with The Alchemyst) France has kept in touch with the Flamel couple ever since they were in the medevial age. He still is to this day.

128\. (Crossover with Inkheart) England has visited the Inkworld in chaos, and needless to say he was terrified of ever visiting again. Just the thought of it gives him goosebumps.

129\. (Crossover with The Land of Stories) The nations, especially the European ones, have met the Fairy Godmother and/or Mother Goose once or twice in their lifetime as nations, but eventually forget about their meeting. But for some reason, Canada, Prussia, Germany and America are still in contact with them through a communication mirror they received.

130\. If you pass his outer ego, Prussia is actually nice and funny, and he is pretty good with handling problems.

131\. Japan joins in ship wars online just to defend his favorite ships from others. It's actually pretty fun to him.

132\. (Crossover with Hairspray) When the black and white kids were integrated in the 1960's or 70's, America had become slightly tanner than his usual pale complexion.

133\. Canada invented Wattpad to get more attention, but he ended up hating it because of so many One Direction fictions.

134\. Sweden acts exactly like Pewdiepie when high on sugar, and America acts like normal Cry when he drinks soda.

135\. All the Nyotalia and Hetalia females have dressed up like a guy a few times in their life just so they can join in wars, schools, etc. They still do this sometimes just for fun's sake.

136\. Russia likes to cuddle.

137\. Germany has dry yet logical humor while Prussia has a sarcastic and funny humor.

138\. France runs a school for the people with dyslexia and helps as much as he can just to help them.

139\. Norway has a motorbike. He doesn't let anyone else use it besides England, Finland, and Romania.

140\. The songs "After Ever After" and "After Ever After 2" on Youtube is the result of America and Canada talking about Disney princesses and real life events. And so is the Youtube channel "Cracked", the result of talking about random stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

141\. America and Canada, during the 1960's-70's, were flirts. They blamed France and England for that.

142\. Japan loves Vocaloid, especially Kaito for some unknown reason.

143\. All nations can do magic, even if it's just a minor skill like telekinesis.

144\. Romano is very cute when he's happy. Like a cute fluffy kitten that you can't resist.

145\. Belarus and America used to date. They were one of those couples where one is very sarcastic and one is very cheery, yet they were happy.

Human Headcanons 2

146\. Arthur is a punk but he still manages to get good grades. Nobody knows how he does it but him.

147\. Lovino actually gets along with Ludwig. He just can't stand potatoes much.

148\. Francis runs a column in their school newspaper, Hetalia High Headlines, for the ones who need help with either romance or dealing with heartbreak. He always asks them to give him letters anonymously. The results he give are either good or bad, no in between.

149\. Alfred and Natalya are always partners in any ballroom dance competitions and they don't mind. They always win anyway.

150\. Feliks doesn't cross-dress, but he will if he were dared.

151\. Feliciano loves to scare people by jumping up from behind a couch or seat in the most unexpected moments. The funniest reaction he got was from Matthew.

152\. England has met his human counterpart during his visit in New York a few months back. He had unexpectedly liked him and is thinking if Arthur could go to a world meeting with him when he wasn't busy with schoolwork.

153\. Gilbert likes to join in Jazz Chant performances sometimes when he has time.

154\. Heracles is a bit of a daredevil when he competes with Sadiq.

155\. Ivan loves both his sisters. He's just creeped out that Natalya grew up liking knives than dolls and gory animes instead of cartoons.

156\. Yao doesn't understand much in old Chinese history since it's a bit too complicated even for him, but he knows enough about it to pass.

157\. Ludwig hates it whenever his brother leaves his dishes anywhere in the house, so in revenge, he put a fake spider in one of his favorite books. He had never seen Gilbert so frightened nor had he ever laughed so hard in his life.

158\. Emil likes to read Creepypasta stories along with Lukas and Berwald. Tino prefers horror movies while Matthias is in between.

159\. Yong Soo (South Korea) loves to play K-pop music whenever he plays a shooting game because it helps him focus.

160\. Elizabeth, Alfred and Arthur can draw anime/manga style while Francis, Matthew and the Italian brothers can draw realistically.


	9. Chapter 9

161\. America and Fem!America fight like the song 'Childish War' by Len and Rin Kagamine.

162\. Even though he says that he can't see them and that England is crazy, Sealand can actually see England's mythical creatures because of three simple facts: One, he is still a child. Two, he is a virgin, and three, he believes. After all the other nations made fun of England, Sealand had already been teased a lot because of his dream to be a nation so he pretends he doesn't see them. And also, in hindsight, he really does love England but after England had abandoned him after the World Wars, Sealand tried to kill himself by jumping off the Rough Towers. Germany had rescued him before he could drown, and Seland never attempted it again but the thought still haunts him. He pretends to hate England, but in truth he's really scared that England would abandon him again. (This is an old requested headcanon. Can't believe I forgot to post this. I'm sorry to whoever requested this headcanon!)

163\. Canada, Prussia and America love Pentatonix.

164\. Hungary likes the history of Elizabeth Bathory, which is why she chose her name as her human name.

165\. Austria doesn't eat ice cream because he complains that it's too cold.

166\. China beats anyone in ping pong. No matter how good the other player is, there is no way they will ever win.

167\. India loves to play card games and board games.

168\. Italy and Romano have switched places before. They do such a great impression of the other that no one can tell them apart.

169\. Switzerland lies down in the middle of a grassy field whenever he feels the need to relax from stress.

170\. Japan gives suggestions for anime by posting a small paper on the wall of the next World Meeting venue.

171\. Germany watches those shows where people have competitions from making food like Cupcake Wars.

172\. Germany is secretly a fan of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. It kind of reminds him of his own life, how when he met on certain person (Italy, for example) everything went down the rabbit hole into wackiness and also some danger. He also relates that Wonderland is like Life; no matter what may happen, you'll always find your way out of the rabbit hole and that everything will get better no matter how crazy. (Another old requested headcanon.)

173\. Germany is a good storyteller. If coaxed (or blackmailed,) he will tell made-up fairy tales. Only Italy, Japan, Prussia, Austria, and oddly enough Lichtenstein know about this though. (Another old one, very sorry.)

174\. America and Prussia have beaten all the Five Nights at Freddy's game, and to tell you the truth, they kind of thought it was a bit boring.

175\. N. and S. Italy have the most messed up horror stories you will ever hear.

176\. Sealand hates the smell of oil and rusted metal.

177\. Liechtenstein likes cheesecake. A lot.

178\. Japan has played every single video game that either he or America invented and will advise you which one to pick and which one to burn in hell.

179\. England has read many, many... Many fan fictions about him being shipped with old colonies/France/anyone else that he just wants to rip his head off sometimes. He tried it once, didn't work out too well in explaining to the cleaning boy on how he got a lot of blood in one room.

180\. Russia is very sweet, well, when you put away the pipe and get past his exterior looks. No, he is not crazy or a psycho.


	10. German Headcanons

1\. Germany has memorized all 35 dialects of German. In only 4 months.

2\. He has been confused as to why he loves bread so much, even going so far as to making museums about it.

3\. Germany is proud of the fact that his capital is bigger than France's, much to the latter's chagrin.

4\. He and America speak in fluent German when they discuss politics, trading or business.

5\. He is the one who decorates the Christmas tree in his and Italy's house every year. He is very strict when it comes to decorating.

6\. He calls beer food instead of a drink. Prussia and Denmark approve of that rule.

7\. Germany will close every window in his house every month with an 'r' in it.

8\. He cannot stand any names that are weird or unusual. He left eye will twitch badly if he hears one.

9\. His guilty pleasure is gummy bears.

10\. He can say the word 'Donaudampfschifffahrtselektrizitätenhauptbetriebswerkbauunterbeamtengesellschaft' clearly and can repeat it many times.

11\. He loves to visit the castles around his country since they're very beautiful and well constructed.

12\. Germany can play the piano and clarinet.

13\. He makes Italy search through his personal library and read a book and makes him summarize the whole story to help his memory. So far, it actually works.

14\. Give him a broken object, he'll fix it, no matter how damaged.

15\. He has a slight phobia of anything related to witchcraft.

16\. He and Greece get along rather well, despite the fact that Greece keeps sleeping unexpectedly during a conversation.

17\. He goes a bit overboard in celebrating Oktoberfest sometimes.

18\. Nobody has ever seen him truly angry. Sure, he may yell in the meeting or when training but that's when he's only annoyed. When he has reached his limit, he will stay silent for a whole minute then suddenly say everything he hates about you in a harsh and brutal yet low tone.

19\. When he needs to vent out his frustration, he either does a lot of work or he writes so much scribbles on many papers that you'd wonder how the paper never tore while he did it.

20\. He visits many coffee shops nearby his house so much that everyone by now knows him by his first name.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This was a request given to me by someone on Quotev so person, if you're here as well, here you go ^^_

_You may comment or PM what country/micronation you want me to give headcanons to and how many you want (My limit will be 20 and my least will be 10)._

_Bye!  
-Admin_


	11. Icelandic Headcanons

1\. Iceland is surprisingly strict about his candy.

2\. He strongly believes in elves, which is one reason why he doesn't see much of the other mythical creatures.

3\. He is also one of the biggest feminists you will ever meet.

4\. He is addicted to Skyr, a yogurt-like soft cheese which is famous in his country.

5\. Mr. Puffin was horrified when he found out that Iceland actually eats other puffin's hearts and doesn't care.

6\. Iceland hates boxing.

7\. He does love Coca Cola very much though.

8\. He prefers to be only called Emil since he isn't comfortable with a last name.

9\. He has cod fish every snack or dinner.

10\. He seems to always move away from snakes, lizards and turtles.

_I'm so sorry if this was worse than the other chapter T-T I couldn't find any other facts since they repeat almost anything.  
I hope that the requester will forgive me, please. I just can't find anything more interesting than these and I can't really put political or serious headcanons since I suck at them._

_Again, forgive me!  
-Admin_


	12. South Italian Headcanons

1\. Romano spends most of his free time reading fiction novels. His favorite right now would have to be the Divergent trilogy.

2\. He is tougher than anyone would think. He just doesn't show it much since he prefers flight over fight.

3\. He is not always the angry, flustered Italian people see him as. He can be calm and collected, or rarely, happy if there is nothing wrong in his day.

4\. He doesn't swear in front of human adults. He will if said adult's an asshole though.

5\. He loves to play soccer but if the weather's not good to play in, he can settle for Foosball.

6\. He has a minor grudge against Grandpa Rome because he always preferred Italy over him but he doesn't want to talk about it.

7\. He loves mysteries. Give him a case filled with gaps and holes and he'll solve it less than or in a week.

8\. He is a great architect.

9\. He dances very well, mostly to fast beats since he doesn't really have patience for slow ones.

10\. He can use sniper rifles and pistols.

11\. He always has his guard up since his home has plenty of thieves and pickpockets.

12\. When he sings, he sounds like this:

13\. He hates very cold winters since his place only has mild ones.

14\. He likes to study about paleontology.

15\. He doodles the most random things when he's bored in a meeting.


	13. Russian Headcanons

1\. Russia never shakes hands under a door way since he believes it can cause arguments.

2\. He gets very annoyed when America says that American astronauts were the first ones in space since they landed on the moon when in fact the Russian one was the first one to explore space.

3\. He celebrates New Years Eve two times in a year. (1st of January and Orthodox Stule New Year on the 14 of January)

4\. He'd never admit it, but he actually loves Mcdonald's. I mean, why would he have one of the biggest Mcdonald's franchise riight next to China?

5\. When he doesn't/can't use his pipe when he fights, he'd use a Kalashnikov, an assaulted rifle created in his country in 1947.

6\. He likes to rub in the fact that he accepted equal right two years before America did in the latter's face.

7\. He loves to spend most of his holidays in summer houses right outside the city called 'dacha'.

8\. Russia has also memorized the whole periodic table.

9\. He likes to also tell America that his people invented the modern television, which is a fact. (The inventor was from Russia but imigrated to America in 1919. Also, I'm writing quite a lot of these 'Russia did/invent this first' things)

10\. If he likes a girl, he'll never give her an even amount of flowers (E.G. 2,4,6,8...) since he believes that it brings bad luck and is also associated with funerals.

11\. He will ALWAYS offer cookies and hot chocolate to his visitors, even if it's his sisters.

12\. When he's asked why the students in school are never smiling, he just brushes it off and tells the person that it's just taught to them.

13\. He trusts Prussia more than Germany because he doesn't like the fact that the latter is 'all business'.

14\. On holidays, Russia does an alcohol binge.

15\. He listens to different genres of music, never having a permanent liking to one.

_Yeahhh, sorry if I made it seem like he hates America but he really doesn't, I swear! (At least in my mind, he doesn't...)_


	14. Chinese Headcanons

1\. China gets VERY annoyed if anyone calls a fortune cookie Chinese. (They were invented in the 1900's in San Francisco. Now you know a fact.)

2\. He likes to wear socks a lot when he sleeps or takes a nap.

3\. He always tells Japan or to go to treatment camp for internet addicts, but they ignore him all the time. (I am not making this up.)

4\. He's very materialistic at times since he measures his own success by what he owns, which is a lot.

5\. Most of the nations are horrified when they found out that he eats cats for food.

6\. He hates FB and Twitter so much that he blocked them out of the country.

7\. China doesn't get why the Italian Brothers are so serious when it comes to praying and their religion since he's the least religious country in the world.

8\. He collects stamps as much as he collects Hello Kitty.

9\. He likes to boast about the fact that he invented ice cream first, causing America great jealousy.

10\. He loves to wear red to anything exciting.

11\. While anyone in the Western part of the world would think that a dragon is evil, in China's beliefs, it's actually one of the greatest and most powerful mythological creatures.

12\. He is obsessed with symmetry. His left eye will twitch if he sees something asymmetrical.

13\. Many nations think he only likes the traditional Chinese music, which he partly does but he is actually a big fan of pop music, only most of it though, not all.

14\. He keeps butcher's knives everywhere around his house, even in his bedroom.

15\. He loves books about myths and legends.

_Here is yet another update from me to you guys ^^. This is another request so person who asked for this, I finally finished it and I hope you're happy ^^ ._

_I really hope it makes up for me not updating in so long ;u;_

_If anyone is still asking for requests, yes, it is still open. So far, the only solo countries I have done are:  
-Germany  
-Iceland  
-South Italy/Romano  
-Russia  
-China_

_If you want a request, as always, leave a comment/private message on who you want me to make headcanons for and how many (10 minimum, 20 maximum). Well, that's it for now! Until the next update~!  
-Admin_


	15. American Headcanons

1\. During the 1920's-30's, all the alcohol in America's country was poisoned during the Prohibition, which killed over 10,000 people. America was so pissed at the government that he stopped attending meetings and parties held by them until it was over. (I usually don't put political headcanons but this one isn't too deep into the government so it's good.)

2\. America never cared for Christmas until 1836 because he thought it was an ancient Pagan holiday.

3\. America and Japan compete against each other at Dance Dance revolution, though sometimes China joins in as well. (A suggested headcanons by this person on FanFiction ^^: )

4\. Since America doesn't have a technical language (though the most common language is English, followed by Spanish), he often accidentally slips into other languages without realizing, causing mass confusion in meetings as he keeps switching languages. After this happens, he usually is stuck switching between thick accents (I.E French, German, Swedish, Chinese), until he can manage to just talk it out. Also, as a side note, Sometimes instead of switching languages he'll start speaking with a British accent, much to his embarrassment. (Another one from FanFiction by someone with the name of Marzue. I can't link to her/him since they can be offline and still comment.)

5\. In 1893, for no apparent reason, he was suggested to change his name to the 'United States of the Earth'. He did not like it at all.

6\. While he was in the military for a short time, he didn't like his flags made in China.

7\. Every first Friday of July, America binges for a whole day with donuts.

8\. He likes to joke how he likes his eagles 'bald', but he actually means the word 'balde', which is an old English word meaning 'white'.

9\. He likes to write science fiction stories and use accurate space technology terms written in a list by NASA.

10\. When he's in New York city, he does not feel any happy emotion at all. (It's a research in 2014 about NYC being the unhappiest city in the U.S.)

11\. When he was hit by lightning once (don't ask how that happened), he had this weird vine-like design on his right arm for a week. Germany called it 'Lichtenburg Figures'. It was actually pretty cool to look at.

12\. He NEVER called Abraham Lincoln 'Abe' since the latter hated it.

13\. When he argues with England, sometimes, he slips into an old English accent and says 'Well you're quite a NICE guy, aren't you?!' and the Englishman would get very mad. Most countries are confused on why he was angry but the reason was because the word 'nice' use to actually mean 'foolish, stupid, senseless'.

14\. No matter what anyone thinks, tomatoes came from his country first and he knows it.

15\. He loves different facts about different countries since it gives him a sense of knowledge or a good laugh.


	16. Austrian Headcanons

1\. Though you may not know it because of his pride and outer look, Austria is actually very knowledgeable when it comes to psychology and science, much like America, only that he never tells anyone besides Hungary. Prussia knows but he just stays silent about it.

2\. When he was still a very young nation, he was always surprised as to why so many bakeries in different towns would try to outdo the other with their cakes and pastries.

3\. He always owns a Porsche, even if other cars have better upgrades.

4\. Before he eats, he always says 'Guten Appetit' and when he's drinking, he toasts with the other person, making sure to have eye contact since he considers it rude not to.

5\. He can ski like a pro.

6\. No one knows why he says 'Er hat den 71er genommen' (He's taken the 71) when they see a murder on tv. (It's a reference to Zentralfriedhof Cemetry which is also a euphemism in Vienna for death)

7\. When Austria watches the movie or musical 'The Sound of Music', he can't help but think how some parts of it are wrong from the true story of the Von Trapp family.

8\. He visits Cafe Neko in Vienna at least once every 2 weeks.

9\. He may look like he slacks off but when he has work, he works later and longer than even Germany could handle.

10\. He's known to be a bit sexist at times, but when he's told about it, he gets embarrassed and apologizes immediately.


	17. Prussian Headcanons

1\. Prussia HATES Geometry Dash, mainly because he sucks at it. This also applies to Super Mario Maker.

2\. He is actually a fast reader when it comes to stories and books he's interested in. If a story bores him though, he slows down until he's only able to finish 6 pages in 30 minutes.

3\. He once considered dying his hair to a different color and then realized how stupid that would be since he would just get tired of the current color after a few weeks.

4\. One time, when he was still small, he got his butt kicked by Lithuania because the latter was in a bad mood after dealing with his dramatic 'friend', Poland.

5\. He proclaims himself to be awesome because when he was a kid, Hungary once called him that after he saved her from a bunch of soldiers who were making fun of her for being smaller than most of the boys. He doesn't exactly remember when he started to call himself 'awesome' but it just stuck with him.

6\. If the occasion calls for it, he becomes a dependable leader or follower. He does his tasks well.

7\. He can imitate accents. He uses them to either piss off a nation (Northern Ireland) or to amuse another (Spain).

8\. He keeps a collage of things, people, and places he loves in a giant frame on the wall facing his bed.

9\. All his diaries are kept in a storage room he's still building ever since his first hundred of them under his house. Those diaries contain some of the European nations he's ever dealt or met with's secrets or embarrassing moments during their 'childhood'. Prussia remembers where all of them are.

10\. His favorite Utaite's are KogeInu, Reoul(?), viptenchou (before he quit), 96Neko/KuroNeko, and Nqrse.


	18. Canadian Headcanons

1\. Canada spells his words like how England does, causing confusion and slight irritation to America.

2\. We've all heard that he can be quite scary when he's truly angry and truth be told, this isn't a lie. He's just not triggered to be angry because even though he doesn't do much to conceal his temper, not much people notice him so he didn't need to.

3\. Aside from pancakes and maple syrup, he has a weird obsession with macaroni and cheese. Add beef to it and he'll love you for it.

4\. He has a mall named the 'Mall of America' in his country and this pisses America off. The reason for this is obvious.

5\. He loves the cold very much. This is one reason as to why he stays at the ice hotel every winter.

6\. He plays hockey mostly to beat someone rather than for a hobby, but he does that occasionally.

7\. He leaves his car door unlocked when he's in Churchill in case one of his citizens need a quick escape from the polar bears.

8\. He and Netherlands are great friends because when a Dutch princess was about to be born in his country, Canada asked his boss to make the hospital room she was in to become 'extraterritorial' so the princess could keep her title. As a sign of gratitude, Netherlands sends thousands of tulips every year to him.

9\. In the 1930 World Cup, Canada's hockey team was so badass they didn't even have to play knockout rounds and were placed directly in the final game (This line, word per word, is actually written on a website I'm researching in)

10\. His verbal tic 'eh' is more of a sign of confirmation or question than anything else.

11\. He calls his $1 and $2 coins 'loonies' and 'toonies' respectively. He doesn't know why.

12\. He also loves poutine, almost as much as he loves pancakes. He especially likes it with a lot of toppings.

13\. He can be manipulative when he wants to, but he chooses not to since he feels like he'd be a whole 'nother person.

14\. He loves Supernatural and watches it every two weeks with the rest of the FACE family. His favorite character would either be Dean or Castiel.

15\. He's got a strong body build and it's quite an eye-catcher if he takes his shirt off. (Go ahead and use your imagination~)

_Yeah, this one sucks. I know that much. I wonder if I fail at making headcanons sometimes... Well, not much I can do now._

_Anyway, requests are still taken. The requests I'll be working on right now are:  
\- Switzerland  
\- North Italy/Veneziano  
\- Finland_

_Well, I guess that's it for now. Until the next chapter~  
-Admin_


	19. Swiss Headcanons (And an announcement)

1\. Even if he doesn't seem like it, he actually likes soft drinks.

2\. If you have a guinea pig near him, you must always have it with a pair or he'll buy one for it himself.

3\. He is very confused as to why he has a 500-year-old statue of a man eating a sack of babies in Bern. He doesn't even know how that got there.

4\. He is still mad about the BBC pulling the 'Spaghetti Trees' prank.

5\. He, Belgium and Netherlands are confused as to why 'Schmutzli' or 'father whipper' is never talked about by the other nations when they mention Saint Nicolas. (Schmutzli is an associate of the Swiss version of Saint Nicolas who beats up naughty children with sticks. The other version in Belgium is where his job is to whip misbehaving children.)

6\. He is able to fluently speak German, French, Italian and Rhaeto-Romantsch .

7\. Yes, he exports many... Manyyy chocolates for money. He also sells many chocolate bars to America, Italy, Iceland and surprisingly Norway.

8\. He is also known as the Confoederatio Helvetica in Latin so sometimes the Italian Brothers shorten his name to CH.

9\. He likes to learn about physics in his free time.

10\. He once leased a cow just so he could keep the cheese made from its milk. It was worth it.  
_

_Yeahhh... I kinda sucked at this...I'm sorry to you requester since I have failed to make this interesting T-T_

_Anyway, I still have a few more requests but I am still accepting more. The ones I'll be doing currently are now:  
\- N. Italy/Veneziano  
\- Finland  
\- Denmark  
\- Norway_

_Alright, now I have an announcement. To be honest, this has been in my mind for a while now and I think it's time that I told you guys about this._

_Guys, I have now decided to add something to these Hetalian requests that might make it harder for me to find facts about but I seriously don't care since I want to do this: I am now accepting 2p Hetalian and Nyotalian requests! Interesting, right? ... No? Ok then..._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this series more and I'll see all you people in the next update!  
-Admin_


	20. Romanian Headcanons

1\. Romania recognizes witchcraft as an actual job. (Explains so much, doesn't it?)

2\. He was fascinated by the thought of electricity way back then so that's why the Peles Castle was the first European castle entirely lit by electrical current and why in 1889 the Romanian city of Timisoara became the first in Europe to have electric street lighting.

3\. The other nations are confused as to why he uses plastic for his currency Leu rather than paper.

4\. Since one of his citizens, Stefan Odobleja, set the basics for cybernetics, he became curious about it. Needless to say, he now occasionally helps America in building different contraptions.

5\. He has a summer house on a mountain and has two pet brown bears that live there that go to see him every time he stays there due to so many of them in his country. This caused misunderstandings with England and Norway when they visited him there once and were attacked by the bears.

6\. He isn't offended whenever someone mistakes his two canines for vampire fangs. He just rolls along with the joke by pretending to be one until he says that he actually isn't.

7\. Many nations find it surprising that he's still speaking the Romanian language that was issued around 1,300 (or is it 1,700?) years ago.

8\. He gets bit by stray dogs so often that most of the nurses and even some doctors in hospitals near where he lives remember his first name by now.

9\. He jokes about England being his 'long lost brother' since his country is comparable in size to the UK's and the fact that he is only two inches shorter than England (5'7.7 and 5'9 respectively).

10\. He doesn't brag about it a lot, but he is proud of the fact that his nation is one of the cheapest places to live, travel and visit in all of Europe.

11\. He visits the museum in his nation dedicated to gold just to smile at his country's progress at being a highly known place for gold reserves.

12\. To this day, he only uses fountain pens for writing important documents or personal letters. He's pretty good at writing in Calligraphy with it.

13\. He can charm most women by just speaking in Romanian since it's considered a nice romance language. That and he's quite cute to look that. (No one tell him this, he has quite an ego.)

14\. He can play piano, but only to songs that are somewhat fast or moderate paced since slow ones tend to bore him and cause him to hit the notes too early.

15\. He likes wine as much as the Italian twins do and expresses it quite often but most think it's just his excuse to drink 'blood' out in the open. He doesn't really care about those rumors though.


	21. North Italian Headcanons

1\. Despite what you think, Veneziano actually got The Talk first way before Romano did. Giving this speech to his brother was the funniest thing he's ever experienced since for once, Romano didn't have a response but he did faint after Veneziano finished talking.

2\. He grows his own vineyard somewhere and makes wine when he has the time. For the most part, he just hires helpers to keep an eye on his vineyard.

3\. Even when he swore to himself never to do it again, especially since he's more of a pacifist, he kills any person he deems deserving of death. If he keeps that person alive for some reason, he tortures them slowly and hates that he loves to do it. After all, he was a Mafia boss back then.

4\. He often hears about how he and Romano are completely different despite being brothers and laughs about it with him. Surprisingly, they have many similarities like their favorite dishes, brands of clothes they prefer to wear, the color that they want for them, etc.

5\. If he's quiet during a World Meeting, it means he's thinking of something and you should try to distract him from it with small talk about anything really. He will appreciate it.

6\. He asked for the law of painting all gondolas black since he hated seeing tacky colors on the boats.

7\. He once considered changing his last name to 'Ferrari' but his brother rejected it, saying it sounded ridiculous. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't such a good idea.

8\. Once in 2008, he and Romano got wine flowing out of his faucet/tap due to a technical error. They called itthe best error they ever had.

9\. Because of his love for pasta way back then, he practically invented the fork just to eat it properly.

10\. He prefers most instrumentals over the actual songs because he just loves to hear music, more so when it has no voice with it. He listens to singers every once in a while though.


	22. Finnish Headcanons

1\. Although he is Santa for the nations, Finland always feels lazy whenever he has to decorate the house, leaving Sweden to do it for him.

2\. He can't resist eating when he's given cupcakes, any bread pastry with fillings or donuts. He will snack on everything that's served until he's too full to eat.

3\. He has an adorable sneeze that sounds like a kitten's.

4\. To stop Denmark from being reckless at times, he threatens to feed him salmiakki, which makes the Dane stop whatever he was doing and run towards his room, or into another room if they're somewhere else.

5\. He likes vodka as much as Russia and can hold his liquor pretty well.

6\. He reverts back to speaking Finnish if he's really angry or upset. He also speaks too fast for anyone to understand, except maybe Italy or America since they mastered it themselves.

7\. Back then, he was pretty tense around Sweden, especially with him being tall and the whole 'wife' issue, but now he's so used to him that he just sees Sweden as he is, quirks and all and not the terrifying nation he looks. He hasn't gotten used to the 'wife' thing though. (You may take this as a shipping or just friendship xD)

8\. If he's tired of someone's bullsh**, he flips them the bird to shut them up, regardless if they're in public or not and kicks them as well if they insult him back, which surprising for anyone. If he does this, be warned and try to avoid him for at least a week.

9\. He considers his Nordic neighbors as family since they're quite close and all, in distance and in bonds. He even treats Sealand as if he were his own little brother, much to the latter's happiness. (Aww, I wanna squeeze Finland's cheek now. He's too adorable sometimes!)

10\. When he's with the other Nordics, he acts like the older responsible sibling who may seem a bit soft at first but is actually quite strict about a few things since he doesn't want his brothers to be hurt. He also set some rules for them during their 'family reunions' i.e. Denmark is not allowed to drink too much, Iceland should leave the puffin in his room with food, etc.


	23. Author's Note

_Hey guys, this is the author speaking ^^ Hope you guys are enjoying my little headcanons here so far and leave some comments or reviews about what you think about them, whether it be agree or disagree :3___

_Now though, let's get down to the reasons as to why this A/N is here.___

_First of all, to ensure you guys that you're not going crazy or something, I'm gonna revise some of the headcanons I've written quite a while ago (say around the first 10-15 chapters) since my sentences there are HORRIBLE for even me to read and I really hate the way I made them, which is ironic since I thought it was proper grammar back then but NOPE.___

_Secondly, here is the update as to who I will be making chapters to in the near future:_

_\- Denmark_

_\- Norway_

_\- 2p England_

_\- Nyo! America_

_\- 2p Romano_

_\- 2p Spain_

_\- England_

_\- Estonia and_

_\- 2p!Japan_

_Now, I'm still open to all your requests but please know that it may take a while for me to make a chapter since I still have finals this week. It's also because I already have some characters lined up for a while so please be patient when your desired character hasn't had one yet._

_Anyway, it's almost my summer soon so don't worry about really slow updates. I have plenty of time to finish everyone's during my rest so don't worry ^-^_

_I guess that's it for now, see you in the next update~  
-Admin_


	24. Danish Headcanons

1\. Even if he did invent his namesake pastry, the Danish pastry, he actually prefers bear claws (the dessert, not the actual claws) over them.

2\. He actually doesn't call them Danish pastries but rather 'wienerbrød', which means 'Viennese bread'. He's confused as to how the 'Danish pastry' thing even started.

3\. He needs at least 25 cups of coffee or energy drinks just to stay up for three hours at night since he his tolerance for caffeine is pretty high.

4\. He's always offended whenever someone says that Vikings wore horned helmets.

5\. He can be as handy as Sweden but that's usually when he wants to create something that he wants for himself.

6\. He considers Norway as his closest friend and brother since he's always been there, even in the roughest times. He considers the other Nordics as his brothers as well but Norway stayed with him the longest. (Here's another headcanon that you can take as only friendship or a pairing)

7\. He is the happiest country out of all the nations. (A study showed this.)

8\. He knows how to swim, and he does so very well. He even does flips and stunts that only expert swimmers and divers can do.

9\. He believes that age is just a number and love has no barriers, no matter what people say. He still keeps this philosophy to this day.

10\. He was so delighted when he heard that Walt Disney created Disney because he was so inspired by his visit in the Tivoli Gardens in Copenhagen.

11\. He loves giving food to other people, especially his friends, since he likes to give a little something to everyone once in a while. That, and because he's one of biggest exporter of food in the world.

12\. He tries not to be so narcissistic, but he can't help it sometimes. He tries really hard, but he can't.

13\. He loves Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tales and owns all 24 original copies of his 'fairytale booklets'. They were pretty hard to get and he's proud of that fact.

14\. He doesn't have a word that means 'please' in Danish so he resorts to just speaking in English if he wants to ask something nicely.

15\. If you straighten his hair with anything, be it gel or a straightener, it'll just poof back up after a minute. You can dunk water on it though and it stays down for at least 20 minutes.


	25. Norwegian Headcanons

1\. Since he introduced salmon sushi to Japan, Norway hangs out with him occasionally to eat some while talking about how crazy their family can be.

2\. He doesn't know why a penguin was knighted at his place in 2008 and he doesn't want to find out.

3\. He jokes about going to Hell in his place and some of the countries take it seriously while the others get the joke.

4\. He's so confused as to why Sweden's asking him for garbage and how the hell did his government agree to import trash to Sweden's place.

5\. Despite eating a lot of fish often, he likes tacos as well. He doesn't share any of it to anyone, no matter how close the person is to him.

6\. He loves Grandiosa frozen pizza as well. He doesn't really know why either so don't ask.

7\. He gives the Trafalgar Square Christmas tree to England every year in gratitude for his help during WWII.

8\. When he had a butter shortage in 2011, he was so desperate for it that sometimes he stole from it from other nations' houses or took it without asking.

9\. He shows massive enthusiasm and excitement by a simple gestures. It's like showing people that he's their friend or is proud of them by a pat on the back, a small smile or even ruffling their hair.

10\. He wears glasses sometimes since he likes them and also because he can't really see too far ahead during the winter at his place. His glasses also look like this: g03. kf/HTB1EthCJVXXXXa0XFXXq6xXFXXXa / (remove spaces)


	26. Oliver's Headcanons

1\. The reason why Oliver can handle the violent and swearing nature of the rest of the 2P!FACE family is because he was once like all of them combined, but much worse. This happened during his punk phase and even when he didn't really regret it, he doesn't like talking about it to anyone. He thanks himself sometimes for changing to the way he is now. (Wow, this is really long xD)

2\. If England loves to sing, then Oliver absolutely loves anything to do with guitars, be it electric, classic, bass, etc.. He took up all kinds of guitar lessons years ago and now likes to perform in front of small crowds, gaining a profit along the way. He has yet to tell anyone he knows about his skill though.

3\. He bakes things other than cupcakes, just not scones. He thinks they're too bland for his taste, even with jam or marmalade.

4\. He likes every song he hears that's upbeat or relatable and actually doesn't mind much about the swearing in them, unless it's excessive then he'll steer clear from the song.

5\. He's pretty bad at football (or soccer) since he's mostly panicking during a game about when to pass or who to give it to. He is pretty good at tennis and badminton though.

6\. He only kills when he's ticked off or someone harms him or anyone in the 2P!FACE family. The first one is a very rare occurrence but it does happen and believe me, it's not funny.

7\. He starts speaking either Victorian English or French when he's anxious or nervous about something.

8\. Every Halloween, he dresses up as Grell from Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji. He watched the anime and is quite obsessed since he's like him, except Oliver doesn't care much for Sebastian for some reason.

9\. He owns more than enough knives for a lifetime. They're all hidden in the basement, concealed in a secret wall.

10\. He sucks at sewing with a needle and is pretty sad about that. He tries his hardest while practicing but it always ends up with him poking his fingers multiple times and the stitch leaning away from the actual damage.

11\. He's crossdressed as a "girly" girl before and hated every second of it. This is because he didn't like feeling like he's exposed when wearing a skirt. If he's dared to crossdress again, he'll give that person a murderous glance.

12\. He likes his tea with five cubes of sugar and some honey. Sometimes he even adds milk into it but that's only on special occasions.

13\. If he sings, his voice can go in mostly high ranges. It's possible to get his voice to go low as well but he pulls off higher notes more.

14\. He is not a light eater. He eats sweets, candies and cakes as much as he can and that is a lot. He stays thin due to his fast metabolism. (Lucky bastard T-T)

15\. He actually finds it hard to hate anyone he knows, even if they're rude to him. He just thinks that they have reasons on why they act that way.

Bonus # 16. He loved his pirate days as much as he did during his punk phase, just like England does. He still loves the feeling of sailing through the seas and wonders if he'll ever use his cutlass once more against enemies while looking for treasure and lost lands.

* * *

_This is pretty much the result of being bored during a 5-hour trip heading home while listening to some MCR, P!ATD and Vocaloid._

_Anyway, to the people who requested this, I hope this chapter is good enough for you ^-^_

_The next update will be about Nyo!America so keep an eye for that, guys. Alright, see you later~!  
-Admin_


	27. Amelia's Headcanons

1\. She actually hates third wave feminism. She's lived through true sexism, and now she knows that most of what is has become is just first world whiners who don't actually know the true meaning of sexism. She believes in gender equality, but not female superiority. (Thank you again Marzue on FanFiction for the lovely headcanon ^-^)

2\. If given the choice, she would actually prefer tea over coffee, specifically jasmine. She had a taste of the tea at Nyo!Japan's house and she loved it.

3\. She loves to irritate a few of the nations (Nyo!England and Nyo!Austria) by singing pop songs at the top of her lungs and belting them out off-key. She actually does have a good singing voice but that's only when she's alone.

4\. She actually likes vegetables and salads which is why she stays fit often. Although, she wouldn't mind a nice steak or barbecue every now and then.

5\. She loved Amelia Earhart ever since the day she became known as the first female pilot. The female's brave, adventurous spirit inspired her to become one as well and adapted Amelia as her human name in honor of Earhart's achievements throughout her life.

6\. She used to be interested in politics, but now she HATES it with a passion. This is because since she experienced firsthand about how lowly the world looked at women back in old days, all she wanted to do was to be able to communicate with her politicians and leaders about the state of their country. But even though she got her wish, she slowly grew to dislike the tedious decisions and debates about her country's affairs and soon despised anything that was political.

7\. She wears glasses like her counterpart does but it doesn't really represent anything other than helping her see far things better. If you're wondering what represents Texas, it's a small tattoo in the shape of the state on her mid-back.

8\. If she's alone or hanging out with Nyo!Canada, she usually wears large shirts or sweaters and comfy sweats or shorts. She also ties her hair in a small bun and usually lays down while watching movies or tv series.

9\. Sometimes, she gets part time jobs mostly because she wants to know what the employees of those certain professions have to go through. The most recent ones she got were being a waitress at a diner, a police officer and as a substitute teacher at a few colleges.

10\. She loves the tale of Alice in Wonderland, original, sequel or anything else. She just finds the idea of a world where 'mad' people are all together along with a head-lopping red queen quite fun and relates this world to reality sometimes. She also says that she'd 'rather live in a Wonderland more puzzling and interesting than this one' sometimes.

11\. The reason she carries a baseball bat is because it's her way of self defense. It's also because she likes to scare others who piss her off by raising it over her head while glaring.

12\. She is obsessed with boots and buys them whenever she can. Her favorite pair would be the cowgirl styled ones she wears almost everyday since it matches most of her outfits and it's durable.

13\. She's not as obsessed over anime as her male counterpart but she does love gaming as much though. She does get sh** sometimes from some male gamers she has to play with online, but she proves to them that she's a real gamer by having the most kills, most saved, highest score, etc.

14\. She's very flexible since she likes to take yoga lessons from time to time. However, due to her appendages, she has to bind them so they won't get in the way.

15\. She absolutely LOVES Tumblr. She loves reblogging things she likes, what she thinks is funny and some of Nyo!Prussia's posts on her profile.

* * *

_If you guys are wondering why I used Nyo! instead of their human names is because I like this thing of mine where I name the chapter the nationality of the country if it's the main characters but the others like 2p, Nyotalia and the mix of both, is their most used human names since they're quite special in my opinion. Ok I'm rambling, I should stop now._

_Anyway, requests are still open, and here are the ones I will be doing in the near future:_

_\- 2p Romano_

_\- 2p Spain_

_\- England_

_\- Estonia_

_\- 2p!Japan and_

_\- Hungary_

_Well, that's all for now! Bye~!  
-Admin_


	28. Flavio's Headcanons

1\. He loves a lot of songs sung by Adele but if he were asked, his favorite would be 'Hello'.

2\. Like his brother and 2p!China, he like to use knifes and poison as weapons. It's just fun for him to watch his victims squirm and try to escape.

3\. He loves tomatoes just as much as his 1p but he hides it because he is embarrassed. (All three above here mentioned are from RedPhoenix. Thank you very much ^^)

4\. He owns quite a lot of Vespas. He just likes how cute they look when he rides them into the city.

5\. He can imitate most girl singers when he sings in karaoke and do impressions of them perfectly.

6\. He doesn't like the color black, unless it has a color that matches it on his outfit or accessories.

7\. All his bags, clothes, shoes and accessories are made by top brand names. Every. Single. One of them is real and the only knockoff he ever owns is his hair color since he dyes it so often.

8\. He likes to make cuisine desserts and treats only seen in fancy restaurants when he has the money and time to create them.

9\. He sometimes works as a fashion consultant and when he's hired, he always tells his client what's on his mind, especially if the outfit they wear is terrible.

10\. He appears to be confident, sassy and narcissistic to strangers and acquaintances but to people who's known him for years or he's close to, he appears as who he actually is: arrogant, over the top dramatic and a bigger diva than most stuck up spoiled girls.

11\. He whistles when he's bored or when he's doing something, which is quite often. 2p!Italy is getting quite fed up with hearing a whistled version of Miley's 'Wrecking Ball' all the damn time and is probably planning on how to strangle his neck with barbed wire.

12\. He loves to watch sappy romances and cries every time something even remotely sad happens. This is quite irritating to the people who watch movies with him often. (2p!Italy and 2p!Spain)

13\. If he removes the dye from his hair, he looks almost like Feliciano minus the eye color. He could've tried to trick Ludwig that he's his friend but he likes his blonde hair too much.

14\. Since he usually uses lotions and skin care products, his skin always feels soft and smooth. He also uses those face treatments made from weird ingredients.

15\. During Black Friday at 2p!America's place, he goes hunting, not shopping, for things to buy. He brings small needles filled with poison for paralysis just in case some people aren't 'cooperative' with him.


	29. Nations' Reactions to Puns

If the nations were told or telling a pun:

N. Italy - wouldn't get it at first but laughs when he understands after a moment.

Germany - sighs in irritation then facepalms while muttering 'Why...?'

Japan - either chuckles quietly or raises an eyebrow as if to say 'Really?', depending on what the pun is.

S. Italy - stares at the person for a moment while bearing a blank face then just turns on his heel and walks away.

Prussia - Is one of the people making the puns, most of them towards his brother.

America - THE PUN MASTER. Kind of like Sans from Undertale but twice as bad.

Canada - he'd smile and laugh a bit nervously but he likes the pun so don't worry about that.

China - his mouth will twitch into a smile for a second before frowning and crossing his arms, as if denying that he liked the joke.

France - he'll smile and laugh along, even though he might not get the joke sometimes.

England - probably hitting his head on a nearby wall or table somewhere while mumbling curses towards the person who made the pun.

Russia - he'll tilt his head slightly, thinking about it for a few seconds before laughing softly and saying 'Ah, I get it now. Very funny.'

Poland - will laugh loudly and retaliate with his own pun until it becomes a pun fest.

Romania - would give the person a high five while laughing heartily.

Norway - won't respond for a moment but he'll cover his mouth after a few seconds to hide the small smile threatening to show.

Denmark - PUN MASTER THE SECOND. He's not as bad as America but he's close.

Iceland - he'll ignore it but if he's told more than four puns, he'll reply with one of his own in a spunky manner that leaves the person speechless since they're unable to retaliate.

Finland - laughs amusedly and would probably ask for more puns later on since he loves them for some reason.

Sweden - goes out of the room for a moment then comes back with two drums, a cymbal and drumsticks and would proceed to make the sound 'ba dum tss'. All of this is done while having a straight face.

Liechtenstein - laughs a bit at the joke told and tells the person 'That was very funny.'

Austria - would look up from his music sheets or paperwork looking unamused and would probably facepalm as well.

* * *

_Please forgive me for being inactive in updates on this story ;-; I went to so many places during my first month of vacation that updating completely slipped out of my mind._

I give this chapter to you guys as a sign of a peace offering and later, I'll be posting Alejandro's (2p!Spain) chapter so keep an eye on that. Thank you for understanding!

-Admin


	30. Alejandro's Headcanons

1\. He does almost anything for money. He thinks of it as a part-time job, only it pays more than thrice the minimum wage.

2\. At times, he mumbles to himself why he puts up with 2p!Romano and if the latter hears it, he replies with 'Because you love me~.' Alejandro smacks his head as a response.

3\. He has a smoking problem like 2p!France, but his reason for it is because he's stressed a lot of the time. (You can figure out who makes him so stressed out.)

4\. He has piercings on his left eyebrow, nose and tongue, though he usually keeps the tongue one on more often.

5\. Surprisingly, he has a good amount of patience for some things but when his patience runs out, he's gonna start lopping some heads (and probably some other... Parts) for sure.

6\. He's not a 'hangry' person if he's starving. He becomes the biggest bitch you've ever met until you give him something.

7\. He dislikes the Lady Gaga song of the same name as him, and 2p!Romano plays it on his phone constantly to annoy him.

8\. He tries to get along with his 1p (he has reasons why) but Antonio somehow manages to work on his last nerve no matter what, and that is quite a feat.

9\. Sometimes, he watches funny vine compilations on Youtube to get a chuckle out of other people's stupidity.

10\. When he was taking care of little!2p!Romano, he would take some time aside to teach him how to fight if he ever got into a bad situation.

* * *

_Please don't kill me for not updating in so long ;-; I know that I don't have any good excuses so I'll be honest here: I got lazy from my long vacation. I wanted to enjoy it for the meantime because this kind of thing only happens in the rarest of moments for me so I'm sorry that you had to wait so long._

_An addition to why I haven't updated in so long because... Well... I'm not as connected to Hetalia anymore as I once was because I stopped watching it after the fifth season, where the new style of the anime started looking nicer and shinier than before (that's my opinion, at least). If I say something here that's already canon in the later fifth or sixth season, please don't kill me._

_Again, I'm so sorry for taking forever to update this. Please forgive me._


	31. Quick Poll for Character Headcanons

_Ok so I have a bit of a dilemma and I wanted to ask you guys this; which character do you want me to write headcanons about first?_

_A. England_

_B. Estonia_

_C. 2p!Japan_

_D. Hungary_

_E. France_

_F. Japan_

_Commen your answers please ^^_


End file.
